Keeping secrets
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Keeping their relationship a secret, Dom and Letty sometimes find it hard to keep their emotions in check while at parties, especially when one starts pushing buttons. One-shot. Dotty.


_AN: Strictly just a one shot. Enjoy._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I sighed with annoyance as another chaser started walking my way, no doubt with the intent of trying to flirt with me. She was stumbling slightly as she walked towards me in high heels, a barely there skirt followed by a barely there top. How she thought looking easy was desirable I couldn't understand; then again most of the guys here were looking for exactly that so I shouldn't have been so surprised.

Ignoring the slowly advancing girl for the time being I did a sweep of my surroundings, my eyes immediately finding Letty in the large crowd. She was talking to Mia but her eyes were doing a sweep of the place as well, no doubt looking for me. Her eyes met mine a second later, sending her a smirk to let her know I had caught her searching. The small smile she sent me in return, before her eye flicked sideways, was enough to know she was embarrassed about being caught out.

I kept my eyes trained on her and it took less than a minute before her eyes were back on me. The smirk that was threatening to appear on my face was hard to contain as her eyes swept past me, narrowing on the blonde who was now fighting for my attention. She did nothing, choosing to remain blank faced and calm as she causally turned away, but I knew better. Inside I was laughing at her. She thought she was being subtle but I caught sight of her fists balled up at her side, along with the nervous glances she was sending my way when she thought I wasn't looking. Oh no right now Letty was anything but calm right now.

Chuckling at the fiery Latina I turned my attention to the chaser, though I didn't have a clue as to what she was rambling about. I waited five whole minutes before throwing a glance back at Letty, and as expected she was pissed. She was pissed because my full attention had been given to the chaser. I half expected her to storm on over and make a scene but she surprised me, staying where she was with Mia as she tried to ignore me. I let out a small chuckle knowing by the end of the night she was going to be angry, hot and in _my_ bed.

Glancing at the people around us, everyone was too busy dancing or getting drunk to notice our exchange. Letty and I had been keeping our relationship under wraps for the past three weeks, no one, not even family knew about us yet. We had mutually agreed that we needed to stay a secret for at least a month or longer to make sure everything worked out. At sixteen Letty had a mean temper and an attitude that matched. It had been her fiery attitude that pushed us over the line from friends to couple in the first place. One stinking hot day at the garage, just the two of us, our patience running thin and tempers short when she chose to pick a fight. Needless to say the fight had ended with her spread out on the hood of my car, our lips attacking one another's, her nails digging into my shoulders while I drove into her furiously. It had turned out to be the start of something great, and very much secret. I was enjoying sneaking around under everyone's noses; it was a bit of a turn on.

"Hey brother." Vince greeted as we bumped fists, the blonde seeming to know I wasn't interested, walking away.

"What's this no girl?" I joked as he sent me a smirk.

"I haven't found any worth my time yet. Give a man a break the party's just starting." He laughed as I smiled at him.

"What about you huh? You've been abnormally alone for at least the last month, you getting soft on me Toretto?" He asked half joking and half serious, laughing him off I shrugged.

"Been keeping tabs on me V?" I asked deflecting the question.

"What can I say it's been abnormally _quiet_." He smirked while I rolled my eyes before shoving him gently.

"You're so funny." I said dead panned as he grinned.

"Just telling it the way it is."

"That was that one chick, one time." I said firmly. He laughed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah okay, at least you didn't keep her around for long." I shook my head wondering why we were even talking about this.

"Whatever." I sighed as I subtly looked Letty's way.

"So you gunna answer my question or what?" Vince asked drawing my attention back to him.

"What question?" I asked playing dumb.

"Man you know what I mean, don't play. Seriously dude, something's up with you. I'm getting a little worried about you."

"Sounds like you're the one going soft Vince."

"You got your eye on a girl or something?" Vince asked ignoring my jab at him.

"V, seriously walk away before you get hurt." I suggested, while he chuckled quietly walking away. Taking one last look at Letty I turned away heading to the kitchen for more beer.

* * *

_One hour later-_

I made my way through the house looking for Letty. I hadn't seen her for at least an hour or so, I was almost beginning to wonder if she had gone home without telling me. Finally making my way out of the hallway and into the lounge room my eyes found her form immediately as she stood talking with a guy I didn't recognize. I would be lying if I said I hadn't felt a rush of jealousy seeing them together talking, but not wanting to intrude or draw attention to myself I started to mingle with other people close by. I was entitled to keep a close eye, she was mine after all.

Sitting back talking to other racers I kept my eyes trained on her as much as I could without being too obvious. I was almost relieved to catch her sneaking glances my way; it meant she wasn't paying full attention to the prick she was having a conversation with. It wasn't long before I had drunk chasers getting too close once again, trying to gain my attention.

I sighed in annoyance as yet another skank tried to run a hand down my arm. I smirked immediately when I felt Letty's stare on me, meeting her gaze she shot me a scowl as she eyed the two chasers currently sitting very close. I knew from experience that the more girls that came my way the more wound up she got; I would be lying if I said it wasn't hot to watch. Other than the scowl, her face gave nothing away. It was her body language that I had worked out many years before that told me what I needed to know, she was jealous.

Usually a jealous, angry Letty wasn't one to mess with but seeing Letty dressing in skin-tight jeans and a tight, low cut top all riled up and fiery, it made me instantly hard. Making a sudden and very bold move, I decided to see how far I could push her buttons tonight before she snapped. Running my hand up the nearest chasers arm I internally grinned as her face flared with anger for a second before blanking once more. Smirking as she turned away, I briefly wondered what her next move would be and where this would lead us later on tonight. It was a big gamble on my part, it was bound to go two ways- I was either going to be in for a full night of pleasure or a full night of pain. I was praying for the first option; blue balls was not something I wanted to experience three weeks into this relationship.

I continued my harmless flirting, small touches here, a charming smile there. The time I looked over at her I was the one who had to control my jealousy. She had obviously caught on or thought she was clever by playing my own game. Within minutes she had every guy near her turning their heads. She was flirting with the same random and all I could do was grit my teeth and bare it as she touched his arm.

'_Mine.'_ I thought possessively, my hands balling into fists as he sent her a seductive smile, his hand touching her waist.

With possessiveness and jealousy running through my veins it became a silent battle between us. Stepping up the stakes each time, wondering which was going to crack first. After she had allowed his hand to touch her I started to pay extra attention to girls coming my way; more touches here and there, seating one on my lap, and even going as far to place a kiss on their cheeks. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shooting me glares; that last one had obviously hit a nerve.

I should have expected that in true Letty fashion she would throw me a curve ball. Before I could register what she was doing, her and an unknown racer where out dancing on the make shift dance floor. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning as the guy's hands once more graced her waist. Sending me a smirk over his shoulder I watched as she turned around, starting to _really_ dance with him. I let out a low growl as I watched them. From what I could see of his hands they had gone too far south for my liking, his hips grinding into her arse just made me flip from possessive and jealous to full blown raging mad. Since her back to me, it was clear she wasn't paying me any attention as she continued to move against the guy. Taking matters in my own hands I dumped the chick in my lap off onto the couch as I stood.

Storming across the room, over to the oblivious couple, I stood arms crossed in front of Letty. She sent me a grin, which only angered me further but she stopped dancing at least.

"Can I help you man?" The racer asked but I paid him no attention, my eyes staying connected with Letty's.

"We're going." I ordered. She raised an eyebrow but didn't move. The racer looking back and forth between us confused.

"I can drop you home later baby if you need a ride." He offered, shifting my gaze from hers to his I glared at him, hard.

"She's got one, me. Letty let's go."

"Seriously man what's your deal? She ain't gotta do what you say just cos you're king of the streets." Glancing back at Letty I narrowed my eyes at her, warning her I was about to crack. A triumphant grin settled on her lips, turning she faced the racer.

"Thanks for the dance, but I do have to go." He looked anything but pleased as he shot me a glare. This guy had balls, but he wouldn't if I got hold of him.

"Whatever girl, here's my number in case you need it.' He said handing over the number. She took it, turning back to me amused as she led me through the throngs of people out into the front yard.

"Really?" I hissed into her ear quietly, pulling her body flush against mine as we continue walking to our cars.

"You started it."

"He was grinding his crotch into your arse Letty. This is mine." I growled, slapping her arse hard enjoying the gasp she made.

"Dom." She hissed rubbing the spot I just smacked. Our cars were parked right down the street, almost out of sight. Once we made it to hers I pushed her up against the car, my lips descending on hers, biting her lower lip almost viciously before my tongue dove in to taste hers.

"Home now. Don't fuck around just drive straight home, I'm not in the mood to be fucked with anymore tonight." I panted harshly after breaking away. Letty's eyes opened slowly, her usual brown eyes were almost black with want and I growled.

"You know how to push my buttons." I whispered, leaning in for a somewhat softer kiss. Her response was immediate, matching mine.

"As I said, you started it. The only girl that these should be kissing is me and if you _ever_ have another skank in your lap, I'll make sure these don't work again." She growled, her hand coming into contact with my hard on.

Staring at one another for a moment, sexual tension and electricity sizzling in the air between us, we both took a calming breath at the same time.

"Home." We both ordered in union, barely stopping to grin before we jumped in our respective cars.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
